Tough as Nails, Fragile as Glass
by Nevermore8
Summary: When Brooklyn Jones is stopped by Crutchy on a normal day, they catch eachother's eyes. Brooklyn has secrets though, and they come to light when she is found in an alleyway covered in cuts and begging to be left to die. With the strike behind him can this fragile boy fall for the girl tough as nails, or will any hope for love be destroyed before it comes. T for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! This story has been in my head since November… I need to work on "The Choice" but it won't let me! This story will have abuse later on, so don't like don't read. Im going to write in newsie speak; ya know goil, skoit, woik. It is a Crutchy/OC story. Enjoy my story!**

They heard the crash from inside the liquor store before they saw the girl being dragged out.

"And stay out you lousy goil!" the shopkeeper yelled before throwing her off of the stairs and onto the hard, unforgiving street.

"Ya' coulda just asked nicely!" she yelled giving the man, and everyone else, a nice view of her middle finger. David hurriedly covered Les' eyes so he wouldn't see the gesture. Jack on the other hand let out a small chuckle.

"She's got a temper, a fiery one at that." He said, watching try to get up, but grimace at the pressure on her shoulder. Crutchy went to go help her, but Jack stopped him by putting his arm out.

"Let 'er get up on 'er own, she'll be okay. She's a big goil." He reassured, but at that moment one of the bulls decided to harass her for a while.

"Hey you, what're you doin' outside this store, didn't 'e tell ya ta beat it?" he said, shoving her back with his baton.

"I was just goin'!" she snapped.

"Lousy kid," he snapped before prodding her bad shoulder as hard as he could. He left right after that, a sneer on his face. She fell from the pain more than the force of the push. Crutchy walked around Jack's arm and towards the girl.

"Why'd a bit of skoit like you be in a store like that?" he asked as he looked at the store sign.

**MAX'S LIQUOR: BEST BOTTLES IN NEW YORK**

"Buyin' a puppy, whaddya think I was doin?" she said standing to her feet. She was a few inches shorter than Racetrack.

"Goils like you don't drink." He pointed out, gesturing to her expensive looking dress, now with a few dirty stains.

"Well boys like you don't usually go out of theih way to help someone widout wantin' somtin' in return." She said.

"You must not know me, princess." he said.

"You don't know me either, so don't make 'goils like you' comments if you don't wanna heah 'boys like you' statements." She snapped as she tried to move passed him.

"Well then let's get ta know each otha. Name's Crutchy and you are?" he asked, extending a hand.

"It doesn't mattah."

"Nice ta meetcha It doesn't mattah."

"Yous'e got a nice poisonality an' all, but I gotta be on my way." She said, shoving the boy off of his feet a little as she passed. Jack glanced at Blink, Mush, and Racetrack and winked before waking over to the pair, planning on having some harmless fun.

"'Ey, yous'e in such a hurry you almost knocked ovah my poor limpin' friend. That just ain't right. Us Newsies don't get no respect… it just ain't right." he said, putting his hand over his heart in mock sorrow.

"Oh great, e's got friends." She muttered," well maybe your 'poor limpin' friend' should learn not ta go around harassing people!" she snapped, trying to maneuver around Racetrack, Mush, and Jack, who had formed a half circle around her.

"You don't have any respect for anyone do ya'?" Jack asked.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before. Do ya' have anything else to say other than lecture me, or can I leave you nice boys ta sell ya papers." She retorted, once again trying to get passed Racetrack, who would follow her every move. After a minute se let out a defeated sigh and gave up the awkward dance. "Will ya please call your boys off?"

"Why you in such a hurry goil, got a special someone yous'e goin ta meet?" Racetrack asked, as she tried to get through a gap, only for it to be filled by David and Les.

"No, but yous'e just as annoying as my old one," she snapped, "I need ta get home. Look, er, Crutchy," she said, turning on her heel so fast that her long blonde hair almost hit the others in the face, "how bout I buy a few papers. Then will ya' let this poor tired goil go home?"

"Three papes." Mush cut in quickly.

"Two." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Four." Racetrack tried to cut in, Crutchy trying to tell his friends to stop as they bargained.

She smirked and slipped around David before giving her part in. "Three take it or I'm gone."

"Uh right, three." He said after his friends nudged him forward. "You sure buy a lotta papes goil." He said, handing her the papers.

"Yeah, I just love ta read, 'ere ya go." She said, taking a silver dollar out of her purse and handing it to him.

"Uh, miss, you kinda overpaid. They're two for a penny." He said in shock.

"Keep da' change, I can't do anything with two hundred papers." She said as she passes a dumbfounded Jack.

"Wait! You never said your name!" Crutchy yelled.

"Brooklyn Jones, just like the bridge and the part of the city. My parents aren't the most creative people out there." She said over her shoulder.

"Cash ta boin and a fiery tongue… what a goil." Mush said as they watched her go.

"Nice poisonality too," Crutchy muttered, looking down at the silver dollar in his hand. He finally looked down at the headline and grimaced.

**POISONOUS SPIDERS FOUND IN CITY HALL**

"Deadly assassins found in city hall! Find it all on page nine!" he yelled. If there was one thing that he knew was that he would see her again.

**Just a notice, some questions will be answered in the next chapter, like who is her ex? Where did she get the silver dollar from? Why was she in a liquor store? Will I ever finish my other stories? Till next time, your faithful servant Nevermore8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to **_**Tough as Nails, Fragile as Glass. **_**I'll be getting a little more in depth with Brooklyn's backstory… I don't own anything. Sorry it took me a while, I accidentally deleted half of the story. Just a little note as well, 'unlicked cub' is an insult that means a rude uncouth young fellow. Italics will be thoughts.**

"So she finally got 'er head back togedder." Jack said as they finally made it back to the Lodging House.

"Who got 'er head back togedder?" Crutchy asked when they walked into the door. He had sold his papers about half an hour ago, so he had decided to head home.

"Who else but dat goil Brooklyn? You 'eard her today, 'No but yous'e just as annoying as my old one,' Jack's jus' happy dat she broke up wit 'im." Mush said.

"Broke up wit who?" he asked again.

"Picture her wit shortah hair, all pinned up, best dress, and hangin' offa Oscah Delancy's arm." Jack said with the same triumphant smirk.

"Ugh, she was wid Oscah?" he said.

"Yeah, woid on da street is dat she broke up wid him a week afta da strike." Racetrack said as they all filed in.

"Oops, did Blink an' I forget ta say somtin to you guys?" Mush said with a smile.

"Oh, it seems we did Mush." He replied.

"Boys, it's been three months since da strike whaddya know?" Jack said.

"You wanna be da goil Blink?" Mush asked.

"Alright Mush. Now jus' so you know Oscah was eatin' wid her an' she was actin kinda strange the whole time."

Mush put on his best Oscar Delancey face and sat at the table across from Blink. "Anything wrong sweetheart? You've been actin' strange all night."

"I'm jus' fine, just been hearin' things all day. Things about what happened during the strike." Blink said in a falsetto voice. It took a couple seconds for Mush to stop laughing at his friend.

"Like what sweetheart? If any of those Newsie rats are givin' you trouble than just tell Me." he said.

"Listen, its nothin' okay Oscah."

"No somthins bothering you. Jus' tell me."

"Some people say that when the fight broke out the first time dat you went afta one of da Newsies, and he came out beaten to a pulp, then sent to da refuge."

"Oh… dat. Sweetheart a lotta stuff happened during da strike."

"Did you or didn't ya' Oscah?"

"Yes, but ya' shouldn't let somthin' like dat botha ya."

"SOMTHIN LIKE DAT," Blink yelled, crossing his arms and startling half of the boys, "and what is this about attacking someone's sistah so you could attack her brudduh? What got inta you Oscah?"

"Sweetheart…"

"No! Do not 'sweetheart' me Oscah! Then there's da fact dat I find out dat da reason you were late to our lunch date was because you and Morris decided to pick a fight wid Jack Kelly, which you lost." He snapped the falsetto still in his voice. A few of the boys laughed at the last part.

"I hafta do my job Brooklyn." He said.

"Well I don't remembah you being one of da bulls Oscah. Fighting all the time, you're startin' ta worry me. You've changed since you've been working wid your uncle."

"Brooklyn, I gotta protect myself from dose boys. Dat innocent look is jus' so they can sell papers."

"Oscah, do not try to justify what ya' did! The boy you soaked had a limp! Do I need ta go lookin' for a man like him ta get protection, cause if he's a problem ta you that you need ta practically kill him 'for protection' then I'll need anuddah man."

"Was this theih actual conversation, or is you jus' messing wid us." Jack asked above the laughter from the other boys, part from Blink's voice, and part from what she had yelled at Oscar in a restaurant.

"It's real all right." Mush said, letting out a short laugh that he had been holding in. "Um where was I? Oh I know." He said, taking a deep breath. "I knew you had been lookin at dose boys! What you like da crip moah than you like me? You want one of da Newsie rats instead of me?"

"Well I'm liking those 'Newsie rats' a lot moah than you right now Oscah! You show up late for dinner, get inta fights, what's next? At least Jack Kelly would show up on time and be a _gentleman_."

"_Jack Kelly_! Of course, because Jack Kelly is poifect."

"Well, who's the one that started today's fight? Oh, don't look so shocked, you've had a shinah coming on all dinnah."

"I was, but I didn't mean to be late. It's just those rats…" Mush pounded his fists on the table.

"They aren't rats Oscah, they're teenagers like you. I just don't see why-"

"Well why not Brooklyn? They just don't ever stop coming…"  
"So that's the problem? You don't like where their family came from? Ugh, Oscah!" Blink said, standing up from the table.

"Sweetheart, where do you think you're going?" He said, standing up as well.

"Ya' know what, you need to calm down, both of us do. I'm going home, and you should as well. You need some ice for your shinah, and I need to sleep."

"No, you are going to sit down and enjoy the rest of da dinnah." He said, grabbing Blink's arm.

"Oscah Bernard Delancey let go of my arm now! I don't wanna be dating you right now, let alone eat dinnah."

"Darling, it's been a yeeah, please don't throw it all away on a silly argument."

"Well maybe it's been a yeeah too long." He said, forcing his arm out of Mush's grip.

"No, you ain't walkin' out on me." he said, spinning Blink around, hard. Blink brought his hand around and fake slapped Mush.

"Well maybe I am Oscah. If you haven't figured out, our relationship is ovah!"

"Den she stormed out of Tibby's." Mush said, only to be greeted by a pillow to the face, complements of Jack. "What was dat foah?"

"It's been three months since da strike, and you decided ta tell us this today?"

"Wait," Racetrack yelled, "dat means dat when Oscah showed up da next day wit his face red it wasn't da fight wit Jack, it was a fight wit his goil." The whole room was filled with laughter at Racetrack's discovery.

"Ah, dis'll be great blackmail against Oscah, dis and his full name."

"Oscah Bernard Delancey, you've been worryin' me." Boots yelled, putting a hand over his heart.

"Now sweetheart, it's been a yeah, please don't throw it all away on a silly argument." Skittery said back.

"Wait a minute!" Crutchy yelled over the crowd of laughing boys, "Dat means dat when she said we'se jus' as annoying as 'er old boyfriend she was saying we'se as annoying as Oscah Delancey!"

"Dat goil sure does know how to insult someone." Racetrack said, before heading up to the bedroom. Crutchy and most of the others followed him as well. It was getting later and they had to sell some more papers soon. Crutchy climbed into his bed on the bottom bunk and looked out the window. It was mainly covered, but he was always able to see out of it from his bed. He sighed and stared out the window.

_Tomorrow's another day just like today…_

A shooting star flew across the sky and he closed his eyes to make a wish.

_Give me something to change my life for the better._

**-Brooklyn-**

"Stupid little crutch using street rat! It's now almost dark outside and I need to get home." I said under my breath as I hurried home, three papers under my arm. It was almost six o' clock, and I needed to get home fast. I walked across the Brooklyn Bridge and instantly quickened my pace. I had lived in Brooklyn all my life and I was still cautious. Well, I lived in a place called Brooklyn Heights in a large house. I still had to go through Brooklyn though, and even I don't know if all of the rumors are true. Spot Conlon was a thorn in my side, he was quick to fine me every day for bringing alcohol into his territory. I used to buy it in Brooklyn, but he practically waited for me to walk out of that store so he could give me that cocky smirk and his intimidating stare. He was probably only an inch taller than I am, but the way he held himself made me nervous. Then there was the cane always with him, a wicked looking gold tipped cane that worried me the most. Rumors said that when he was ten years old he beat the previous leader to death with it and that's why he's the leader of Brooklyn. I kept walking when I bumped into someone.

"'Scuse me doll." An annoyingly familiar voice said. I kept walking, my first instinct was to curse under my breath, then turn into a nearby alley.

"I don't have any taday Morris." I snapped.

"Oh dat's too bad Sweetheart, I was really thirsty." A voice purred into my ear from behind. I jumped and ran into Morris' chest. He laughed a jeering laugh as I tried to compose myself.

"Sorry, a bottle and I got in a fight, and both of us got soaked. Why don't you get someone else to buy your drinks for you?" I said, turning to glare at Oscar Delancey himself.

"Because I don't have anyone else dat has a history like we do. You don't want your fadduh known about all those times you suck out late at night to be wid me."

"I don' have any okay! An' don' think that you can use our relationship ta blackmail me!"

"What'll stop me sweetheart? What's a lousy goil like you goin' ta do about it?" he said with a sneer.

"I- Because... because it's not fair to me. I have to walk all the way from Manhattan to get it."

"You can still go to da store in Brooklyn can't ya?"

"No, dat unlicked cub Spot Conlon is makin trouble foah me."

"Aw, is poah Brooklyn Jones afraid of a shrimp like Conlon?" Oscar laughed.

"You're not from here Oscah, Conlon practically runs this borough, and he ain't afraid ta fight anybody. He's dangerous Oscah, really dangerous. He's da monster ya tell young Newsies about." I said, right as a can clattered off of the dumpster beside me.

"Da hell?" Oscar asked. I could feel my blood run cold, that can didn't blow over, it was knocked over.

"Conlon has spies everywhere," I said as I picked a marble off of the ground by my feet, "He calls 'em 'is boids. Dey go straight ta him if dey heah anything distressing. I'd be getting home if I were you." I said, hurrying passed Morris before he could stop me. The last thing I needed was an angry Spot Conlon at my heels. I broke into a run as the sun settled further into the west. I had to run all of the way to Brooklyn Heights, the richer part of Brooklyn, and I wasn't looking forward to it. It took about fifteen minutes of running and walking before I could get home. I lived in a richer house, almost a mansion. It was huge, too much room for my three person family. It had five rooms, and I hated everything about it. There was an iron gate that squeaked when you opened it. I looked at my dress and frowned at some of the stains. I had left two papers in the alleyway when I had run; maybe the Delanceys will teach themselves to read with them. I slipped in the door, thinking I had my escape when I heard a voice from the hallway.

"Brooklyn Victoria Jones, It is six- thirty! Where have you been, your father and I have been worried sick!" my mother yelled from the hallway.

"I'm sorry mother, I lost track of time." I said, straightening my back, tilting my chin, and correcting my posture. Pretty much why I hate this house so much, you have to be so proper and perfect!

"Your father and I already said grace; come on dear the food will get cold." She said. I walked with her to the informal dining room. That's another thing I hate about this place, it had so many rooms to memorize: the bedrooms, the bathrooms, the parlor, the tea room, the informal dining room, the formal dining room, and so many more. I hated lessons with mother because of the fact that she planned on me becoming a lady. I sat down to the left of my father at the clean, square wooden table.

"Brooklyn, you're late! I thought I told you to be here for dinner." He snapped a glass of scotch in front of him.

"I'm sorry father, I was with Katherine Pulitzer." I said, hoping he wouldn't see through my lie. Katherine was my fallback girl, someone that would lie for me when I got home late. I did the same for her when she went out with her boyfriend, Kid Blink. She was still head over heels in love with the one eyed newsie, and I didn't judge.

"She could at least have her father escort you home." He grunted. He liked Katherine, he and Mother hoped that she would help shape me into a real lady.

_Too bad she's just as rebellious as me…_

"Morris Delancey and Oscar Delancey walked me home sir, I bumped into them and they made sure I was safe." I lied perfectly.

_He's the reason I was out late, they cause all the trouble in my life…_

"Have you finally admitted you were wrong and gotten back together with him?" He asked.

"No father, we haven't, and I don't know if we ever will. We just can't seem to see eye to eye." I said, suddenly interested in the soup our maid, Aideen, put in front of me.

"I don't see why you got so angry at him Brooklyn, it's not his fault." He said, just trying to push me into an argument.

"Andrew, maybe we should-"

"We should what Elizabeth? She won't get anybody better than Oscar Delancey! He's a good hardworking boy, and the wedding would have gone great!"

"Maybe I don't want ta marry him Father!" I snapped, finally reaching my boiling point. "Maybe I don't want ta be some housewife like you and Mother! I know that I was right, Oscar is out of control and violent. I don't want that!" I stood up so fast the bowl of soup splashed onto the clean white tablecloth. The back of his hand collided with my jaw and I landed on my side.

_No, not tonight, the bruises are getting harder to hide, just need to listen to me!_

He kicked me in the stomache before pulling me up by my hair.

"You listen heah you useless bitch, and you listen good! Yoah mouth is getting real big, and I suggest you shut it. Do you understand?" he yelled before slapping me across the face. I could smell the scotch on his breath "**Do you understand me?!**"

"Y- Yes sir." I said weakly. He shoved me to the ground before turning to the table.

"Get out of my sight and go to your room, NOW!" I practically ran to my room. There was a small knock a few minutes later.

"C- Come in." I said. Aideen came in, frowning at me.

"If you don't mind me saying Miss Jones, you probably should control your temper." She said. She felt along my stomache, making sure my father's kick didn't hurt me too bad.

"I know," I sobbed, "I just don't want ta live in a home like dis! I wanna be free when I get older, not being pushed around like a slave."

"While you shouldn't 'ave yelled at him, he shouldn't have hurt ya like' dat." She said. She had a beautiful accent, it sounded almost Irish.

"I've been called lousy so much taday, I don't know if I can take it! I am worth somthin', I just have ta be!" I said as she finished tending to the many bruises.

"You will a Cara, you will." She said.

"Aideen, what does that mean?" I asked. She had called me that since I was a little girl.

"It roughly means friend. Goodnight Miss Brooklyn." She said as she walked out of the room, closing the door as she went. When I heard her footsteps disappear down the hallway I finally let the tears I was holding in fall. I didn't make a sound, but the tears poured down my face and splashed on the floor. My father might not have broken any bones, but he still left scars. I was running low on my makeup that I use to cover up his bruises. Both sides of my face now had marks on them; the slap was enough to bruise. I hurt, emotionally and physically. I crawled into my bed, tears still falling. I could hear my father yelling downstairs, nothing could block him out when he was angry.

"She's just so… No I won't calm… Just shut it Elizabeth!"

_No you shut it father! I don't want to marry anyone because I'm learning all men are the same, they tell you they love you and they get violent. I can't take a life like that; I won't live a life like that. Just let me be me, I need that._

"Brooklyn, you need to remember that you have tea with your friends from school." My mother said quietly, just barely opening the door a crack to tell me, and then closed it. I sighed, Katherine would be there, and two other girls Laura Watson and Felicity Daniels.

_Tomorrow's another day just like today…_

"Yes ma'am." I said, keeping my voice level. I lay down on the bed and covered myself up. I looked out my uncovered window and watched a star shoot across the sky.

_Please give me something to change my life for the better, it's all I need._

**A/N SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY, COMPUTER ISSUES! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! I only own Brooklyn, her friends, and her parents. NONE OF THE NEWSIES! Dúisigh means wake up and mo mhuirnín means my dear. The rumor Brooklyn talks about is the Atlantic Ave. Tunnel.**

"Dúisigh Cara mo mhuirnín! You have tea today!" Aideen said, opening my curtains. The light filtered in and made the insides of my eyelids red instead of the comforting black.

"No, lemme sleep." I mumbled, shoving my face into the pillows.

"No, no, Cara, you must get up. How will your guest go to a tea party without the host. Miss Watson and Miss Daniels had to cancel." Aideen said, laying out a corset and dress. "I'll give you time to get ready." She said and I finally slipped out of the bed. There was a small compact of makeup on my vanity. The mirror reflected a girl with deep bruises on her face. I looked at the makeup and saw a note attached.

_My Dear Brooklyn,_

_I am so apologetic for last night. I don't know what got into me, and I promise it will never happen again. Please accept my apology, and know I'll try to change. The dress is new, I had your party moved to an hour later so I could go and buy it._

_Love,_

_Your Father Who Regrets Losing His Temper._

"Yeah right, when was the last time you told me that? Just two days ago." I said bitterly. Maybe once upon a time I would believe him, but I know not to trust him now. He'll only hurt me worse next time. _God I wish I was free!_

I put the undergarments on just in time for Aideen to come in for the corset. She tied it as tight as it would go, and I tried to breathe. The corset made it impossible, to the point of bruising me worse. I applied my makeup, covering every one of my bruises. Aideen helped me put the dress on, a beautiful green dress that went well with my eyes. I stared for a few seconds before moving from the mirror. I walked out of my room just in time for the other girls to arrive.

"How do you do Miss Pulitzer?"

"I'm feeling wonderful Miss Jones." Katherine said, smiling at the small-talk that would soon die once Mother was gone. We spoke of the weather and of how our old schoolteacher Mrs. Baker moved out west with her husband, and how we hoped she had fun. We spoke of the news, and how there were rumors of a long forgotten tunnel under Brooklyn that was filled with monsters. When mother left though, the conversation changed course.

"So, what's going on with you and Oscar? I haven't seen you with him in months." Katherine asked.

"We're done, and have been for six months counting the rest of june."

"Why, I thought you two were in love." Katherine asked.

"Then I found out how he really is when I'm not around." I said sadly.

"Blink told me how he acted ,Brooklyn, I'm sorry. He acted so nice when we met, but now I know how he really is." She said.

"I hate him! Every time I see him I feel sick because of how he acted towards that boy."

"Oh yeah, Kid told me about your newsie boy."

"What, I don't know what you're talking about." I said, then I remembered him.

"You know, ya bought a pape from a newsie boy with a crutch."

"That? I just bought a paper, that's all." I said, shaking my head.

"A paper, you bought three! Also, the huge tip was what, compensation for what Oscar did."

"No, I just thought I'd help out. After the strike, and what you told me about Blink's life I just gave more than usual."

"So what is this about you and the newsies yesterday?" Katherine asked, trying to get more out of me.

"Oh, him? I just bought a pape so he'd leave me alone."

"Uh-Huh, you sure it isn't because you want to break a certain rule?"

"I've told you, I don't date newsies."

"Oh come on, not every newsie is as bad as you know, _Spot_." She said, practically whispering his name. it wasn't just newsboys who were nervous about him, the boy was pretty powerful.

"Yeah right, the last thing I need is a smartass newsboy to bring home to meet my parents."

"I dunno, you and Spot would be nice together."

"Conlon? Oh no, that will happen when Oscar apologizes to Crutchy!"

"So you got his name?"

"Um, yeah, he told me it. why does it matter if he told me his name?"

"It doesn't, why so defensive?"

"I just don't like what you're implying Katherine. You know I don't date newsboys, especially _that _newsboy."

"What's wrong with him? He's sweet, and a good friend of Kid Blink's."

"He's just… too nice. How are you and Kid Blink anyways? Getting serious now that the strike ended?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We're still together, the strike has made him happier. He gets to sell back the papers they don't sell, so no more paper sandwiches."

"I'm so happy for you Katherine, you really like him."

"So is there _anyone_ you like?" she asked.

"No… after Oscar I don't know if there ever will be. How can I trust someone else if I know that they can change so suddenly and so violently."

"You just need to let go of him, forget about the boy."

"I'm trying, it's just hard. I know he's just no great loss, a double-crosser who isn't worth my time, but it still hurts."

"Hey, it's gonna hurt. You just gotta get back on that bike and keep moving." Katherine said as the clock in the room chimed noon. "I'm sorry, I have to go." she said. I got up with her and walked with her to the door.

"Mother, do you mind if I walk Katherine home?" I asked.

"Yes, Brooklyn, you may." She said and I walked away, free for a moment.

"You didn't have to walk all the way to Mahattan with me Brooklyn." She said.

"No, I want to. Hopefully we won't bump into anyone on the way there." I said, thankfull that Oscar had gotten fired when the strike ended. We walked the way there, and I tried not to notice the glares and whispers as we walked passed the Brooklyn newsboys. They didn't like me, there is only so many times you can decline their leader a date before they dislike you. _Keep dreaming Spot, this is one girl that won't fall for you._

"So, do you feel the hostility or is it just me?" she whispered to me.

"Spot doesn't like me, so they don't like me. One for all and all for one I guess." I muttered back. I gave a quick nod to a boy in front of the bridge and he smirked as he moved.

"Good morning Miss Jones, ya know Spot's been lookin' for you." He said.

"I'll try to remember dat." I said cautiously.

"Brooklyn, what da hell did you do?" she said as I kept walking albeit faster than before.

"I may have said something stupid last night here in Brooklyn about Spot." I said, thankful to cross the Brooklyn side of the bridge. It was practically split in half, a couple Manhattan newsies already selling on their side. A young curly haired boy and an African American boy both standing side by side.

"Good morning Boots, Snipeshooter." Katherine said as we passed the boys. "You're stupid ya know dat." She said when we were out of earshot.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll think of something on the way home."

"I could get Blink to walk home with you." Katherine said.

"No, I won't drag him into anything. I'll be fine." I said as we finally walked to the huge mansion. She walked inside and I turned around to get home. It only took about thirty minutes to get here, but I was almost scared to get back to Brooklyn. I hurried when I swore I heard footsteps behind me. I ran straight into a boy infront of me when I checked over my shoulder. I landed on the ground with a thud, falling on something.

"Ah, sorry miss." A familiar voice said. I sat up and saw I was laying on a crutch.

"Oh, you." I said, looking at Crutchy after handing him his crutch.

"Well if it ain't Miss Jones. I hope my boy Bay gave you my messege." Said an even more familiar voice, the steps behind me. I looked at the icy blue eyes of Spot Conlon.

"Oh _you_." I said, suddenly wishing I had taken up on Katherine's offer of sending Kid Blink as I cringed. _Now I've probably dragged a crip into this!_


End file.
